


When the Ericas Crumble

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: Crimson Deserter AU [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crimson Deserter AU, Demons, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: Alan and Eric’s side of the story. If you haven’t read The Red,Wilting Rose there’s a summary inside.Crimson Deserter AU__________When Grell is fed up with the mistreatment in dispatch, she runs away to London. She eventually joins the Phantomhive servants as as the housekeeper.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Series: Crimson Deserter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784815
Kudos: 6





	When the Ericas Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> The story so far  
> __________
> 
> Grell became a deserter suddenly, leaving Ron without a mentor in his last year of training. Because of this, Alan steps up and takes Grell’s place. Ron has already seen Grell at the Manor and is the only one who knows what happened to her. When she left she snapped her glasses and left them on the floor for Alan and Eric to find. She cannot summon her scythe without the chain (HC) and Ron has been trying to get it to her without Will noticing.

Eric’s writing faltered when Alan leaned against him with a huff of annoyance. Will had upped the workload ever since Grell deserted, the paperwork was nearly unreasonable, overtime became normal for all of them. They hadn’t cleaned their shared office since then, any free time they got was spent either sleeping or eating. Eric could tell the situation had been taking a toll on Alan. His complexion had lightened and his eyes seemed more sunken. Watching him come out of the shower, the foundation still swirling around the drain as he tried to hide as much of his body as possible with the small towel. He could tell Alan was still trying to hide it, always putting on a fake smile around his new mentee. 

He put away the pen when he looked down at Alan, he had fallen asleep with his head nuzzled into his shoulder. He tucked the letter into his pocket before picking the other man up gently and bringing him over to the couch and taking something out of his pocket. He knew the younger still had one more reap with Ron left that day, Eric would go instead. He felt bad for the kid, must suck to lose your mentor. Ron had started to open up since then, whether it was from the trust of the lack of sleep no one knew. They met up in front of the office a few minutes later. He has messaged Ron about what had happened earlier. ”I brought Red’s chain. You said she's with that demon right? I trust you can get them to her soon. I'll tell you when Will gets off your back and you can go.” He handed him the string he had stolen from Alan earlier. He wanted to bring it to her himself but Eric would make him rest the next time they got time off.  
__________

Alan woke up coughing a few minutes after, he checked for his husband before looking at the clock. His and Ron’s reap was due any minute, the man would have already stopped breathing. He waited until he finished coughing, wiping off the small amount of blood on a tissue before tossing it in the bin. It was nothing new, he had been shocked by how quickly the thorns had progressed since Grell left sure, but it had become normal. Only Ron knew, he suffered an attack during one of their reaps earlier in the week and forced the boy to keep quiet. 

Without thinking he ported as close to the location in his book as he could. He assumed Ron had simply gone alone, the boy was skilled and could probably handle it. As such he was supposed to see Eric walk into the house with him. Alan sprinted to catch up to the pair. His husband noticed him first and clicked his tongue. ”Aww, You looked so comfortable Al, what woke ya?” 

Alan carefully avoided the question before talking again. ”Don’t worry about me. I just wanted to help out is all, I can't have my first Mentee turn out to be a complete failure.” Ron’s cheeks heated up slightly at being mentioned. ”I’m not gonna fail that easily! I have two very capable mentors after all. Now come on, I'm not doing overtime again because of this.” Alan looked at him proudly before Eric leaned over to whisper in his ear, ”You look like someone smiling at a child. If you treat him like a son It'll rub off on me too.” He held back a laugh as he pictured it, his mind working quickly to come up with an appropriate response. ”This is such a nice family trip. Haven't don't this in a while.” He was sure to say it loud enough for their ’son’ to hear it clearly. 

Ron looked away with embarrassment, Eric bumbling into his side roughly as payback. ”L-lets just go. This is the right house.” the boy’s face looked redder than it ever had as he ended the conversation. Try were a few minutes late, not that any of them would report it as they should.  
__________

Eric opened the door first, immediately he smelled the dry, bittersweet scent of a demon. He summoned his scythe immediately, the other two following him. Faintly he could hear the roaring of an engine and the light swish of Alan’s blade. 

The beast thing back in the shadows of long extinguished candlelight. Eric nudged his husband back as he went, constancy keeping himself between it and Alan. The creature attacked first, it's long claws slashing at Eric. He deflected it easily as Ron inched closer slowly. The teeth of his saw cur through the flesh of its finger effortlessly. It continued to swipe at him, unaffected by the loss of one of its fingers. Ron’s swung at its other arm, the demon dodging the attack with ease as he focused its attention back on Eric. His husband had busied himself with collecting what was left of the man’s soul. The faint glow reflecting off his eyes like a cat’s. 

Alan could feel an attack coming as he finished watching the records. He swallowed back the familiar taste of blood as he went to help with the demon. He aimed his blade for its side, about to lunge when he gasped for breath. His body was suddenly overcome with intense pain. His attacks before felt like ant bites compared to this one. His throat felt dry, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. 

He coughed violently, blood splattering the floor beneath him. Stars filled his vision as he fell to the ground. His head hit the floor roughly, landing in his own blood. The noise caught Eric’s attention, leaving him open for a fatal second. It attacked his side brutally, his blood spraying everywhere. He ignored the pain as he rushed towards his husband Ron could handle himself for a while. He rolled Alan over gently, wiping the blood off his face and clearing his airways. His make up had begun to wash away from the sweat and blood. Eric’s eyes followed a black line down his throat, ripping fabric in his hurry. His veins looked like they were filled with oil, the dark swirls coming together at his heart. He could hear Ron begin to falter behind him, it was a struggle to get his legs under him. 

He ran into the first blade first, his side wept with blood as he moved. The boy wouldn't stand a chance on his own and Eric couldn't continue for much longer. He threw himself into Ron to push him towards the entrance. He dropped his scythe and reached into his pocket. He shoved the long chain into the other’s hands. ”Bring it to Grell, Good luck kid.” The smile wasn't as forced as Eric thought it would be. His arms shoved him away and out the door at the same time the creature hooked its claw upwards. The point exited his stomach with a wet noise. His blood spilt out swiftly, limbs going numb as his body fell into the red pool beneath him. Ron said something to him, the words blurred into the rest of the noise. 

He could hear Ron’s footsteps get farther and farther away as his eyes closed. He smiled at the realisation that the boy had gotten away. The ringing in his ears growing into white noise as everything faded away for the second time in his life. There was no whisper this time. His final thought was of Alan, he hoped at least one of them had redeemed themselves; Alan deserved it more than he did.  
__________

Ron never stopped. Not for air or water. His legs had done numb, the endless sound of gravel underfoot drowned out his thoughts. He had a promise to keep. 

The manor seemed so far away. It would take another 10 minutes at his current rate. He gulped down air as he went, throat becoming uncomfortably dry quickly. The sun shone brightly above him, heat soaking through his black jacket. 

He hopped over the gate effortlessly, coming up to the front door quickly. He had never run that fast, he had taken off quicker than his scythe ever had when he rode it. His knuckles banged against the door violently. The adrenaline had started to wear out and he swayed on his feet. 

Grell opened the door after a few seconds. He tried to form an explanation but the second she put her arms around him his body gave out. He slumped against her as the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to stick to the normal timeline and Alan and Eric should have died right before the first chapter to I’m fixing that right up :)
> 
> If you enjoyed this check out the main story! I also referenced some of my Grim Poems. ~<3


End file.
